1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to electronic games and more specifically it relates to a top gun dog fight game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous electronic games have been provided in prior art that are adapted to entertain people who participate in operating and playing the electronic games. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.